Undertakers Chance
by Undertaker40
Summary: The Undertaker has used his one chance to bring someone back someone from the brink of death little did he know he would end up with the young Earl and his demon butler in a bizzare twist of events


The Undertaker

The Undertaker had many secrets he was not one to really talk about himself but loved hearing from others or meddling with others lives. Especially when it came to his promise he made with William Spears over 500 years before that he was allowed to rescue one person he cared about from death with the silver bookmark. However, William never expected it to be two people with the way the Undertaker thought things through and certainly not a demon and a child, yes the Undertaker found a way to save Ceil's life and rid of the curse mark that plagued him along with taking Sebastion his demon butler along as well. He had thought everything through and relished in the fact that he pulled off such a genius plan, however he was not prepared for what happed next…

Ceil opened his eyes he was no longer on the island on a bench waiting for his death instead he was sitting on marble floor with his demonic butler sitting next to him looking equally confused and the grey haired Undertaker looking down at him with the most widest grin he had seen the man conjure yet. "HAHA it worked!" the Undertaker exclaimed. "Huh wait what are we doing here?" Ceil asked calmly despite the situation. "Oh I decided to write things differently that's all" The man laughed. "Differently?" Sebastion asked with a touch of malice in his voice he had just lost the soul that was promised to him after years of servitude. "Yes I saved your master and yourself!" the Undertaker went closer to Ceil and lifted the boys shirt "Took care of that nasty thing too!" Ceil looked down and noticed that the curse mark was gone and smiled (something the boy rarely ever did) Sebastion however shot a glare at the grey haired man that could kill. "but how?" the boy asked "Simple I wrote that it would free you of your bond and anything I ask becomes possible!" the Undertaker stroked Ceil's cheek. "Impossible so why am I here then?" Sebastion asked. "Oh that's simple to you're the one thing Ceil cares about most I wrote that to out of curiosity and look what shows up!" Sebastion's eyes widened did Ceil really become that attached to him he felt something in the pit of his stomach was it possible for a demon to fall for a human? "I don't get it why would you save me?" Ceil asked looking to the floor. "Because I was ordered to protect you, haven't you always wondered why I keep showing up?" the undertaker asked in a lower tone of voice. "not really" the boy answered simply. "Well I like you and your demon actually, you make me laugh so of course I want to keep you around!" the silver haired man laughed. "Just because we make you laugh?" Sebastian asked curiously. "Yes something as simple as that is the cause" The undertaker smiled widely. "So Undertaker this is your choice?" William Spears appeared behind the mortician. "You realize that this choice comes with a price for bringing two people with you" will adjusted his glasses. "Yup I'm aware!" The Undertaker replied happily. "And what will you give up?" William asked. "Well more like reveal really" The undertaker smiled slyly. "Oh interesting do tell" Will ran his finger down his blade lovingly, the undertaker gulped. "Well I plan on destroying my disguise" The undertakers voice went low again as he eyed William. "Oh well that's a start" Will smiled. "Fine what do you purpose?" The grey haired man asked a hint of impatience laced his words. "I vote that you train Ceil to become a proper shinigami and his butler demon or not he did help," Will cleared his throat. "And take that Grell with you as well!" the undertaker smiled again "Sounds like a plan" Sebastian and Ceil looked at each other puzzled. "Now reveal your true self!" Will thrust his weapon into the undertaker who responded by laughing manically and fell to the floor. A long stripe of black hair issued near the man's face and his bangs grew to the rest of the lengths of the rest of his hair revealing his eyes everyone seemed to be on edge to see what he looked like. "Wow talk about painful" the undertaker stood up and brushed himself off William smiled evilly "As expected a half demon" the man laughed. "Oh that's mean" The undertaker moved his hair back "so that's what you look like huh?" Ceil asked the undertaker moved around to face him Ceil caught the mans haughty eyes they were heavy lidded yet the scar was even more pronounce and his eyes were a cross between silver and ice blue the strangest part was his eyebrows were still black. "Well now I know why Grell seemed to be shocked when he saw your face" Sebastian commented. "Oh thank you" The undertaker harped, "Oh yes and my real name which does not leave this room" The man gave a death glare to William who recoiled surprisingly "My real name is Jez" Ceil couldn't help but laugh it was a very unusual name. "Oh I am aware it's a stupid name!" Jez pouted with his eyes exposed it made the gesture even more comical. "OK for now you go by that name and you will reside with Ceil and his butler who by the way your house has been replaced as well as you servants replaced to life so to speak" William explained. "That's impossible!" Ceil exclaimed remembering the shambles that was left of the mansion. "Oh but Jez is not the only one with a magic replacer" He showed a red bookmark "This one replaces item including servants" Will smiled. "So Bart, melene, finny, and tanaka are back?" Ceil asked excitedly "Yes safe and sound including Pluto and of course Elizabeth" Will put a lot of emphasis on Liz's name as if the girl was a hassle. "That's amazing!" Ceil actually looked surprised something Sebastian had never really seen. "I see your pleased" Will's smile became a little more kind. "Then it is settled the undertaker oh I mean Jez, Grell and Sebastian of course will stay at the mansion!" For the first time in ten years Ceil smiled happily.

Jez whistled as he walked into the foyer of the giant mansion that Ceil had called home for so long Grell was running late no doubt arguing with William. "Some place you have here" Jez picked up a vase studying it closely. "Thank you" Ceil looked to Sebastian who stood submissively in a corner staring at the floor. "Will you give Sebastian and I a minute? Jez nodded as Ceil guided the demon butler to another room. "You realize you don't have to stay with me right?" Ceil asked his voice showed a hint of regret. "My Lord how can you ask me to stay?" Sebastian asked "What happened on the island was a promise but now that things have changed…" The boy's words trailed off. "Yes my lord?" Sebastian urged him to finish what he began to say. "Do you like being a butler?" Ceil asked his eyes remained on the floor instead of looking his former butler in the face. "I am but a demon" Sebastian answered he voice was soft and low. "I know that!" Ceil locked eyes with the demon "I am asking you do you enjoy being a butler!" The boy's temper was flaring. "How can you trust me?" Sebastian asked his eyes seemed to flash with malice to scare the child some sadistic form of fun was found in rising anger out of the boy. "I am aware you almost took my soul that is beside the point just answer the question!" Ceil's voice was even louder by this point. "First answer mine and yes it is a question worthy of this conversation" The demon mocked the child knowing full well he was walking on a thin wire of the boy's trust already. "Fine what is it?" Ceil asked or more like mumbled. "Is what the undertaker said true?" The demon asked his sadistic smile was back. "What about what he said?" Ceil was growing angrier by the minute the boy was know for his short fuse but with Sebastian it seemed even shorter. "That I am the most important thing to you" The demon was about to laugh at what he said when he saw the boy's head hang. "Yes it is true how stupid are you?" The demon frowned he didn't expect to be insulted so quickly. "You left and the whole time I spent it trying to find you!" Sebastian's eye widened was the child he thought so strong actually letting his guard down? "Yes but look how strong you are now!"He demon smiled again he realized that the situation could be interesting and with Williams offer he would no longer be in pain from hunger. "So you wish me to stay by your side?" The demon asked. "Yes, but don't think you can slack off" Ceil warned. "I wouldn't dream of it my lord" Sebastian answered secretly he was happy to be by the earl's side if not for the boy he would be hounded by the shinigami.

"Jez we are back" Ceil and Sebastian both halted when they saw the former undertaker. "Oh Hello!" Jez replied happily he was dressed in one of Sebastian's spare suits with his hair back in a long braid with the black streak hanging free. "Nice fit" Sebastian commented. "Thanks!" Jez gave a thumbs up Sebastian nearly busted out laughing at his master who promptly rolled his eyes. "I'm here!" Grell made his entrance wearing his usual red getup and froze this puzzled Ceil until he realized that Grell was having trouble figuring out who to glomp first as soon as he discovered what was wrong Jez was tackled to the floor with a redhead on top of him snuggling him like a cat. "Oh what a pity I have been replaced" Sebastian whined jokingly he spoke to soon as he was then tackled and realized the redheads tongue was down his throat without protest "I finally got my kiss!!" Grell cheered standing up he hugged himself as if celebrating a short victory. Sebastian stood and brushed himself off "Oh dear what a sloppy kiss" He commented adjusting his coat. "Oh you hate me!" Grell cried letting his hair fall in his face. "This is how a proper gentleman kisses" Sebastian walked over to Jez who stared at him puzzled Ceil and Grell's eyes widened as the demon laid what was probably the most romantic kiss either one of them had ever seen. Ceil looked to Grell who had fainted to the floor. "Oh my I guess it was too much for the boy to handle" Sebastian laughed he removed his hand from behind Jez's back. The undertaker stood frozen and his usually pale face was a rosy red. "What the hell was that?" Ceil asked angrily "Oh just teaching the underling a lesson" Sebastian pointed to the fallen Grell "OK don't do it again" Ceil warned. "Yes my lord" the demon bowed to his master.

"HE DID WHAT!!" Melene asked Bart who was attempting to light the pilot of the stove without dynamite "Yup he gave that creepy guy a kiss" Bart shivered "Yuck" Melene clenched her fists "Yuck my ass I will kill him!" she grabbed the largest knife she could find. "Hey melene" Finny greeted he calmly took the knife from her with little difficulty. "Oh I hate you two!" she smashed her glasses to the floor angrily then stood still realizing she had just broke the beloved spectacles the earl had given her. "Whoa!' Both finny and Bart stared at he in wonder her eyes were beautiful. "Oh SHIT!" She yelled before running out of the room crying. "Oh what happened here?" Sebastian asked noticing the broken glasses on the floor. "She is really mad at you" Finny explained Bart nodded in agreement behind him. "Oh dear and she broke her glasses out of anger" Sebastian picked up the broken frames up off of the floor before exiting the kitchen. "It's like he knew!" Finny exclaimed "Yeah!' Bart joined in "Hey check it out the pilot's lit!"

"Oh Sebby !" Grell yelled from behind the butler his red hair seemed a even more brilliant red than it normally was. "Good morning" Sebastian replied his voice was basically mocking a friendly greeting. "How is my love this morning?" Grell asked there was a hint of urgency in his voice. "I AM NOY YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Sebastian's temper flared as he was about to enter Ceil's bedroom. The boy looked at him puzzled wondering what the commotion was about. "I was wondering why u had Melene's broken glasses with you is all!" Grell pouted "But denying yourself to someone like that means you do like me subconsciously!" The red head kissed the butler on the cheek before skipping back down the hallway. "Master may I kill him?" Sebastian asked angrily. "No this is to hilarious!" Ceil smirked. "Glad to see I am a product of my young master's amusement" Sebastian spoke with a hint of distaste. "What did you want demon?" Ceil broke Sebastian's concentration on the previous situation and brought him to what was important. "Oh Melene broke her glasses again" Sebastian showed the shattered remains of the maids glasses. "Keep that way, she was cleaning the library a while ago without breaking a single vase" Sebastian looked at the young boy astonished "The glasses are banned from this moment on" Ceil laughed a tiny bit. "Tell I said to be herself and stop acting innocent and she is to go shopping with you and Grell for something more appropriate" Ceil explained. "Yes my lord" The demon bowed to his master.

"Oh shopping!" Melene began to jump up and down. "Yes the master thinks you should dress to your liking and be yourself" Sebastian explained. "Does that mean no more glasses?" Melene looked worried. "Yes it does, you get to show your real beauty" The demon stroked her cheek boosting the girls confidence she blushed madly. "Also Grell is coming" the redhead entered the room smiling he had already spazzed out over the news of going shopping with Sebastian "Oh great lets go" Melene frowned walking ahead of them. Sebastian couldn't help but laugh at melenes change in attitude and the pouting Grell that followed them out to the carriage. "Where are we going?" Grell asked excitedly he stuck his head out the window of the carriage feeling the cool morning breeze in his face. "Somewhere to get you glasses and then another store to get you both something decent to wear" The demon sighed. "And just what is wrong with my beautiful red glasses?" Grell asked resuming himself in the carriage looking greatly offended. "The skulls" Sebastian spoke plainly. The redhead gasped "You sir are an ass!" Melene busted out laughing. "I am not an ass I am merely following my masters orders!" Sebastian shot back, the demon had lost all respect and patience for the red head. "Your master is a twelve year old boy, you take orders from!" Grell growled back. "You dare make a joke about my master!" Sebastian pulled out several kitchen knives and glared at the shinigami. "Oh thank you ever so I have been looking for those everywhere" melene eased the knives out of Sebastian's hand. "Oh my yes I forgot to return them!" The butler handed the rest of them back as well with a killer smile. Melene blushed. "What are you bi-polar or something?" Grell asked Sebastian. "Shut Up and just sit there, you mess up this shopping trip and I will make you a live voodoo doll!" melene warned the redhead holding up a knife. "Yes Madame" Grell sat quietly the rest of the trip while she and Sebastian chitchatted.

"I wonder what is taking them so long." Ceil voiced out loud he and Jez were enjoying a game of chess. "Ha-ha well he did take Grell with him" The Undertaker laughed. "Yes that is true, oh look you lost your rook" Ceil smiled evilly as he took the other man's piece with a mere pawn. "I rather hate this game" Jez moved his knight putting Ceil's king in check. "Then how do you have all of my pieces practically?" Ceil asked angrily. "Oh I didn't mean I hated chess in particular just this one game" The undertaker laughed again. "What are you talking about?" Ceil demanded "You have made so many mistakes I have tried to let you win!" The undertakers silver eyes flashed. Ceil looked at the man surprised "Impossible!" the boy moved his king out of check. "Oh but you have" The undertaker moved a pawn "See for yourself" The silver haired man smiled. "Checkmate!" Ceil looked down to see the game was over. "You cheated!" The boy stood up to get a better look at the board from the side. "No you see it only took one of your pawns to mess up the entire game, if you don't watch the carefully you will fall" the undertaker pushed the king over. "Stop it!" Ceil was wide eyed and breathing heavily. "It is only a game" Jez's voice was lower. "No a pawn can't win; they can't go against a king!" The undertaker realized the boy was referring to himself as the king and all of the people he knew as the pawns. "Relax I was only speaking of the game" Jez assured him. Ceil blinked realizing he had let his guard down. "Never mind I am going to go lay down" Ceil left the room slowly shutting the door on the way out. "Oh but one pawn has already won" The undertaker smiled his eyes shined with an evil aura as he sipped his tea.

Thank you for reading this much! I plan to make this pretty long and yes I am aware I tend to run my paragraphs long lol hope you liked it can u guess who my favorite character is? Lol.


End file.
